Koska CENTCOM Dispatch
Koska CENTCOM Dispatch 'is the High Command of the Nova Kyungastan Armed Forces in IronClaw's 'Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series.' Overview ''Black Hand Command: Koska CENTCOM, report blackout status. KCD: ...We need help! Send evaq!... Oh...screams HE'S ALREDY HERE! BHC: Koska CENTCOM, report blackout status. '' ''KCD: ...gunfire ..Oh God! Oh God, help us, aa-aagh! screaming BHC: Koska CENTCOM confirms blackout status. Full malignant overrun. - When capturing the Koska CENTCOM, near the end of Act II Koska Island CENTCOM coordinates the efforts of the Nova Kyungastan Armed Forces during it's campaign against United Democratic Opposition and the Agency shadow ops. It works closely wih Russian Peacekeeping Forces Command and Black Hand Command in the region. It also directly controls combat elements during high HEAT levels. The Dispatch/Command is located in an underground bunker complex, heavily guarded by the Kyungastani soldiers and Black Hand mercenaries. The complex was built in the Cold War era, and is durable enough to withstand a 10-megaton nuclear blast. It is the last Kyungastan settlement to be taken over in the Act II of the 'Just Cause X: Global eXchange, '''as well as the last hiding spot of the despotic Karim Gazibagandov. With the fall of Koska CENTCOM, remnants of NKAF fall apart, and Russian and Black Hand units are forced to pull out from archipelago, destroying remaining facilities as a part of "scorched earth" tactics. Quotes Heat Levels * ''We have reports of minor hostile activity in this sector. Any available squad cars in the area, please check it out (Level 1) * We have, ugh... Can somebody recon the following coordinates? ''(Level 1) * ''Minor disturbance in the area, any available squad cars, converge on this coordinates. ''(Level 1) * ''Insurgent activity confirmed. Dispatching OMON forces to contact. Hang in there, guys, help is coming! ''(Level 2) * ''We got insurgents in the sector. OMON teams are dispatched. Subdue the freaks! ''(Level 2) * ''Rebel activity in the sector, dispatching more forces now! ''(Level 2) * ''We got heavy resistance in the sector, military personnel, code 3! Primary target insertion possible, please confirm! ''(Level 3) * ''We have reports of heavy casualties. Military personnel, code 3! ''(Level 3) * ''Militia units request military support, all units code 3. Excercise extreme caution. Shaitan might be operating in your area! ''(Level 3) * ''Primary target presence confirmed, all units, exercise extreme caution! Search and Destroy Force code 4, heavy armored battalions and CAS units are en route to your location ''(Level 4) * [http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Rico_Rodriguez ''The Demon]'' is operating in your area, Search and Destroy Forces code 4! Heavy support is en route!'' (Level 4) * Search and Destroy Forces code 4, we have a confirmation a primary target! Tank batallions are on stand by to support forward units. (Level 4) * Situation critical, response code 5! All available assets are re prioritized to engage Target One. Eviscerate that daemon! And may God help you ''(Level 5) * ''All units, we got code 5! I repeat, code 5! Bring down a rain of fire! (Level 5) * Responce code 5, code 5! Kill it! Smash it! Send it back to hell! (Level 5) Reinforcements * Ugh, we... We're sending additional troops to your coordinates. * We're providing additional manpower to your location * We're sending more men! Hang in there! * Your... Your reinforcements are en route, eh. * Be advised, we're dispatching armored units to your coordinates * Light tanks are en route to provide support * Basher Five is inbound to provide support * Heavy armor is dispatched on following coordinates * Roller Two-Niner is ready to provide heavy support to contact * Bloodhount Three-One is en route to provide suport, ETA - one mike! * CAS elements are inbound, I repeat, CAS elements inbound * Helicopters are dispatched to your coordinates * Ground teams be advised, choppers are inbound to provide support * Thunderclap One-Niner is ready to roll! * Thunderhawk Three-Niner is dispatched to support the ground team * Commando teams arriving shortly * Special Forces will deal with the Demon! * Paradrops inbound! * Commando teams are ready to roll! * Commando teams inbound - give him hell! * Providing naval support to your coordinates * We have, ugh, boats arriving to your location * We're dispatching warships to this coordinates Airstrikes and Artillery strikes * Clear the area - artillery strikes inbound, I repeat, strikes are inbound! * Our artillery will smash the demon! * Smash the area flat! * Ground teams, clear the area for artillery strikes! * Air strikes are inbound on these coordinates - fall back! * We have, ugh, airstrikes locked on these coordinates. * Bombing run is inbound, I repeat, bombing run's inbound! * Ground teams - clear the area for air strikes! Forward units destroyed * This is Dispatch... Can anybody hear me? Come in, damn it! * What's going on? Is everyone dead?! God, save us! * Ground teams, respond now!.. My God. They're all dead! * Is... Is anyone still alive? My God... * We've lost contact...Does anyone hear me? Curse you, demon! Rico is "busted" (heavilly injured and unconscious) * We got him! We got him!.. Do we got him?.. * He's dead! Have you find the body? * Find the damn body and burn it! * Search the area! Find the body! Throw it into the strongest acid we have! * Find the body and keep shooting till it's nothing left of it! Lost visual * Search the area - do not let them escape! * Keep searching, keep searching! * Search the area and shoot everything that moves! * Keep searching! Kill everyone you find! He can be anywhere! * You've lost him? Idiots! Ordering back to patrols * You clumsy idiots, go back to your posts. * He might be on the other side of the country by now! Return to your duties. * You stupid pricks! How could you lose him again?! Return to your posts. * Why do you lost him? Why are you so incompetent?! Why?! Why? Why?! * He makes fools of us! Get back to your duties. * He's alluded us! What the hell do you thinking? * He's escaped... Again. Return to your battlestations. Trivia. * Unlike previous Just Cause entitites, the Dispatcher is actually seen as a person when capturing Koska CENTCOM. He can be killed or spared. If the last option is choosen, he will be considered a prisoner of war and brought to United States for trial. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Media